


Donnybrook

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [758]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what does DiNozzo do on Octoberfest?





	Donnybrook

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/29/2001 for the word [donnybrook](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/29/donnybrook).
> 
> donnybrook  
> (often initial capital letter) an inordinately wild fight or contentious dispute; brawl; free-for-all.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #409 October.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Donnybrook

Ducky shook his head at the state of Anthony. Bruises covered his body leaving no doubt that he’d been involved in quite the donnybrook. “Just what kind of trouble did you get into, Anthony?”

“No trouble, Ducky. It just wouldn’t be Octoberfest without a brawl.” Tony smiled widely.

“You really must take better care of yourself, dear boy.” Ducky admonished.

“I’m perfectly fine, Ducky. You should see the other guy.” Tony grinned, he’d quite enjoyed the adrenaline coursing through his system during the fight. Gibbs, however, had taken one look at him and demanded that he see Ducky to determine if he was fit for work. 

Tony had rolled his eyes, but knew better than to argue. He knew it looked a lot worse than it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
